What You Felt for Me
by TechsaidxX
Summary: "Sure, the Earth is saved, but there will always be a half-demon girl struggling to suppress her emotions." "And there will always be a green changeling to help that half-demon girl." R&R please:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Yes, it's true. I'm still alive! I'm sorry that i haven't posted stuff in a while, but i've been working so hard on this story thingie xD**

**I've decided to stick with one-shots after this because that way you guys won't be stuck waiting for me to update other stories! So here it is, and you know the drill! R&R please:)**

**Oh and if there are ever any ideas for stories that you would like me to work on,(such as lemon, or other) PLEASE let me know! i gots nothing right now *tear***  
**Here is the story:) Enjoy**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.  
**

"_Oh, Garfield! My baby! He's going to die," the woman sobbed to her husband._

_ "This is the only way to save him! We have to try!" the man said to his wife._

_ "That medicine could kill him for all we know!"_

_ "Or it might save him! I won't watch our only son die! Are you with me or not?"_

_ "…Okay…Okay let's give it a shot," the woman whispered lost in her desperation. With that, the husband sighed and injected the boy with an emerald substance. Within minutes the boys eyes opened as he opened his eyes to speak._

_ "Mom…Dad…I…I can move again…!"_

_ "Oh, Garfield, honey! I knew you'd be alright!"_

_ "Can you stand, son?"_

_ "Yeah, Dad. I feel normal again-" The boy stopped to his mother's piercing scream that echoed throughout the entire jungle._

_ "What? What is it Mom!"_

_ "Garfield! Your…Your skin!"_

_ "My…skin?" The young one looked at his hands. Was there a play on his eyes? Was it the lighting? No! No, it was…was his…. His skin was…green! _

_ Unthinkingly, Garfield released a scream almost as piercing as his mother's._

_ "My…my SKIN! What in the world happened to my skin?"_

_ "It…must have been a side effect to the medicine…" his father muttered._

_ "Dammit, I knew that dreadful stuff was bound to go wrong somewhere!"_

_ "…I…I still feel normal! Mom, I'm still Gar!"_

_ "Oh, darn it all! We have our boy back! I don't care if that horrible stuff turned you pink, sweet heart! Mommy is just so glad that you're alive!"_

_ "We love you son. I'm so happy that you've survived the disease. I don't think life would have been worth living without you."_

_ "Garfield Logan, pay attention when your father is talking to you!"_

_ "Yes Mom…" the changeling sighed as his father gladly continued his lecture. He leaned on his hand and groaned. "Curse the prehistoric bastard that invented lectures," the boy thought to himself._

_ "And you must never go running off again!" his father finally concluded._

_ "Dad, I'm twelve years old now! I'm going to become a man soon! I can handle things on my own and I don't need you and Mom to baby me around anymore! Besides, I can do this," he paused to turn into a meerkat. "And this," he paused again to turn into a lion. "I can take care of myself!"_

_ "Oh my God," the woman and her husband whispered in unison._

_ "Are you guys serious? You didn't even hear a word I said-"_

_ The sight of a never ending waterfall left the three of them speechless. Instantly the parents knew what had to be done._

_ "Garfield listen to Mommy now. You need to change into a bird and fly away! Fly far, far away!"_

_ "But…what about you-"_

_ "Do as your mother says!" It frightened the boy to hear his father yell at him. Never before had he been yelled at by either of his parents. Without understanding why, he obeyed and flew away in the form of a hawk. The poor boy didn't know that in the future he'd kill for another lecture from his parents. At least they loved him._

"_Mento, sir! I can do it! Don't quit on me, sir!"_

_ "Garfield! You've failed me enough! I gave you an order to finish off the enemy and you come back to save our asses instead! Are you deaf?" _

_ "Mento, he's just a young-"_

_ "Don't you dare defend him, Elastigirl! I've had enough to hear with him!" A vein pulsed in the man's head as he turned to the green boy. "Get off of my team!"_

_ "But…!Where am I supposed to go? I'm only fourteen!"_

_ "Go find someone who feels like dealing with that thick skull of yours." And with that, the psychic left the former changeling of the Doom Patrol behind to whatever fate had in mind._

_ And he was alone._

Emerald eyes fluttered open to the sun stretching its golden rays across the living room. The changeling yawned and stretched as far as the rays popping a few joints in his back.

"Must have fallen asleep on the couch last night," he muttered yawning again.

"You did." A voice came from the kitchen. He'd recognize that voice any day.

"Mornin' Rae. What time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon."

"Crap! I overslept?" he screeched looking around frantically for a clock.

"Since when do you care how late you sleep?"

"I just…I didn't want to miss your birthday." The girl stopped sipping at her tea and turned to meet the changeling's eyes.

"…You remembered?"

"What, you think I'd forget my friend's birthday?" he murmured. She cursed him for having such mesmerizing eyes.

She tore her violet orbs away from his and muttered, "Well, I haven't gotten a happy birthday all day."

"Seriously? The others _forgot?"_

"It's okay, don't make them feel bad. I try not to remember this day anyway."

"But you've already defeated Trigon and everything! What's the big deal?"

Raven sighed. "The 'big deal' is that even though my father is gone it doesn't change a thing. Sure, the Earth is saved, but there will always be a half-demon girl struggling to suppress her emotions. Rage, my most dangerous emotion, is the most powerful on this day. I'm surprised nothing bad has happened yet. Speaking of that, I should get back to meditating." With that, the girl began for her room. That was when Beast Boy caught sight of her.

She wasn't in her usually attire, being leotard, cloak, and boots. Instead she was wearing a tightly fitted spaghetti strap tank top that was about two inches short of reaching her waist, and she had on some revealing shorts. Her feet were bare in place of the usual boots, her hair was in a messy bun, and he could _really _see her face without that hood.

"Um, you look…different." He noted causing her to freeze.

"I…feel different. I suppose it's because legally I just became an adult today. You may not be the shortest person on the team anymore, Beast Boy, but you certainly are the youngest," she chuckled. He decided to let that one slide.

As she continued for her room, Beast Boy stopped her again. She grunted in agitation, but turned.

"Happy Birthday Raven. Half demon or no, remember that…you'll always be beautiful to me." he paused and quickly added, "And the others of course…" before getting up and turning toward the kitchen for something to eat.

She turned and smiled, though he couldn't see, and went off to meditate.

**So i know that was kinda short, but thats okay! I already have chapter two done and am currently working on chapter three. (if i work ahead it means less of a wait!)**

**for every five reviews i get, i'll post new chapters. hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for typos i was too lazy to fix  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Me 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just got back from a family vacation and noticed there were six reviews. Yay! Thank you very much people who reviewed! As promised, here is the second chapter. Again, i'm kinda lazy when it comes to editing, and i think i finished this really early in the morning, so i'm sorry if you think it sucks. i'll take flames though i dont enjoy them xD but r&r please! enjoy.**

"We're home," Robin's voice called from the front door.

"I know that you could be an asshole Robin," Beast Boy muttered, "but Starfire? Cy?"

"What're you talkin' about man?" Cyborg muttered, placing several boxes of pizza on the counter.

"I do not appreciate you calling boyfriend Robin the asshole!" Starfire said to the changeling.

"You all forgot." The green man muttered setting down his glass of soymilk a little harder than necessary.

"Forgot what, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Raven's birthday. It's today."

"What?"

"Oh, man!"

"Oh no! We are such terrible friends!"

"She wasn't even going to bother mentioning it to any of you."

"C'mon man we didn't mean to forget," Cyborg said placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah try telling Raven that. She pretended that it didn't hurt but I saw right threw her."

"Fear not friend Beast Boy! We shall each take turns and do the apologizing to friend Raven! Oh, I am a horrible friend," Starfire babbled.

"Yeah Beast Boy. I'm sorry we forgot, okay?" the masked teen said facing his friend.

"…Okay."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

_He called you beautiful! _Happy giggled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

_Oh, don't pretend you didn't blush when he said that to you!_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

_C'mon Rae! He called you beautiful and all you were wearing was an old tank top and some raggedy short shorts!_

"Go away Happy. Trying to keep you in check here."

_Oh, stop being a biscuit head._

"You heard him say that the others thought that I was beautiful too. Clearly he was stating personality-wise that I was…beautiful. Not physically. And I'm not being a biscuit head…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

_Okay, Rae. If you don't wanna talk about your feelings for him, then Crush will-"_

"Woah, woah, _woah! _What the hell are you talking about? What _feelings? _Oh, you mean the ones that don't exist?"

_Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You know that Crush is part of you which means that you've got a _crush_ on _someone_! Unless you're going to dare tell me it's Robin or Cyborg, you and I BOTH know that it's Beast Boy!_

A soft _tap tap_ on the door brought the half demon back to reality.

"Friend Raven, it is Starfire. May I come in?"

"It's open," she muttered lost in thought. She rubbed her temples in attempt to get Happy to stop bouncing around in her head.

"Oh, Raven I am terribly sorry to have forgotten the day of your birth! I am so horrible and deserve to be punished! Will you please forgive me friend?"

"It's no big deal Starfire. You're already forgiven…"

"Oh thank you friend! I do promise to make it up to you!" the Tameranian chimed capturing Raven in a spine crushing hug.

"Argh…Star…fire…I would really…like…to…NOT…die on…my birth…my birth…b…birth…argh…dying…"

"Starfire you're suffocating her!" Robin screeched standing in the doorway. The girl quickly released the hug and watched as Raven's face slowly went from purple, to blue, and back to her usual pale features.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief as Starfire quickly apologized and left him to do the same.

"Raven…"

"It's alright Robin. You were all out having fun at the Pizza Parlor. So you forgot to tell me happy birthday. It's not the end of the world." She paused and added, "Again." Her voice thick with dry humor.

They smiled in unison. "I promise we'll make it up to you Raven. You have my word as your leader and as your friend."

"Sure."

Robin smiled once more and turned to the metal being that was standing in the doorway. He placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder and went off for the Common Room.

"Guess that leaves me," Cyborg said. He took a deep breath and spluttered, "I'm so, _so_ sorry sis! I didn't mean to forget about you! I feel like a _horrible_ person right now!"

"Cyborg, you're my older brother and you look after me constantly. Whether you remembered my birthday or not I'd still love you."

"Aw, now you're gonna make me get all weepy-eyed!"

Raven chuckled at this and said, "You're forgiven too Cyborg. And could you send Beast Boy in on your way out? I sense him nearby…"

"Sure thing, kiddo." He winked and slid the door shut behind him. "Hey ya little grass stain. Raven knows you've been eavesdropping. You're dead now!" he began to laugh as he walked away.

"Uh, hey Rae," the changeling muttered trying to keep his knees from shaking.

"Relax, I just want to talk." Raven bit back a smile. He was truly terrified, wasn't he?

"Why did you remind them about my birthday?"

"Well…because I saw how much it was hurting you."

"…You know Beast Boy, although you are not as immature as you were before, there are certain things about you that I still can't stand."

The teen's ears drooped. "What, is it my pathetic attempts at trying to make you smile?"

"No…well, that may be a little one." She chuckled. "But my main pet peeve is how easily you can read me. It's as if trying to suppress my emotions is all for nothing!"

"Well, it's just that-"

"Sit." Raven interrupted motioning for him to take a seat beside her.

"It's just that I'm completely against what you do Rae. I hate it when you don't talk about things with others. I hate it when you stuff everything inside you! One day you're gonna explode from all that! We all care about you Raven,"

"Tell me one good thing that you really _truly _understand about me."

"I understand that-"

"Go on."

"Maybe I shouldn't bring it up."

"Try me."

"…I understand what you felt when Malchior betrayed you."

Internally the girl winced in agony, but on the outside her face was stone cold and expressionless.

"Why? Because of Terra?" she monotoned.

"Well…yes."

"Explain." The half demon cocked her head to the side, eyebrows pulled together as if she were trying to decipher the answer to a riddle.

"Malchior used you to get his freedom. Terra used me to get answers for Slade. Malchior pretended to love you so that you would fall for his mind games. Terra pretended to love me-"

"Wrong," she interrupted. "Terra didn't pretend. She told me herself how she felt about you. Being an empath, I knew that what she said wasn't a lie. She…really did l—love you. At first."

"She…she did? I didn't know that." The green teen stared off into nowhere thinking quietly to himself.

Raven pretended it didn't hurt that even in death Terra could take Beast Boy's mind off of anything. She hated that traitor. She hated her for coming and stealing away the man she cared for so much!

"Also," the boy said, abruptly continuing the conversation, "He pretended to care about you. Terra pretended to care about me."

"…Malchior…fooled me. But I'm over it. I appreciate the concern but it really isn't necessary." The girl paused to glance at her wall clock. "It's almost time for bed."

"Okay, I'll go Raven. But don't forget that I can read straight through every smile you've ever faked-"

"Goodnight Beast Boy." She said pulling the sheets around her and turning to lie on her side.

"'Night Rae." He said taking his leave and sliding the door shut behind him.

**I'll post chapter three when there are ten reviews**

**dont forget to let me know if theres a specific story you'd like to hear from me! (just leave it in the reviews and tell me)**

**Thanks bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry i didn't update as quickly as i said i would. I just didn't want to go through with this chapter because for some reason, it wasn't working very well to me! I feel like it was kinda rushed, but i hope you find this little scene alright. also hope you enjoy it - because you R&R'd like the lovely people you areee 3  
**_

_**disclaimer: Certainly DO NOT own the Teen Titans, just this idea.  
**_

_**so now here you go: Chapter 3**_

_**enjoy;)**_

Chapter Three

Alone. When did she ever say she preferred to be alone? Did she speak it unconsciously? Perhaps she'd forgotten? Was it just an ugly rumor spread so quickly that she had no time to stop it?

Of course she enjoyed her space at times, but any empathy would. People are so full of unstable emotions, and that was the last thing she needed. But being alone?

She loathed it.

"Hey Rae," a voice startled her causing her to jump and spill her tea over the counter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Beast Boy muttered, quickly reaching for a towel and wiping the sticky liquid from the counter before Raven chose to send him to another dimension.

When she didn't look up from the spilled tea he asked, "You okay?"

"Just fine," she said abruptly standing and turning to leave.

"Wait!" in one swift movement he grabbed her wrist bringing her to a stop.

"Rae, please talk to me," he murmured. He thought for a moment and said, "It's those dreams again, isn't it?"

Damn, he knew her all too well. She would never tell him that he knew her better than anyone.

She turned and met the dazzling force of his emerald orbs head on.

"Talk to me." He encouraged, eyes blazing, brows furrowed.

"How do you know about those…?" the girl whispered, unable to look away from his eyes.

"You talk in your sleep,"

"…And…do the others know?"

"No."

"They didn't hear me speak too?"

"I can hear every word you say. You should know, I mean you always make fun of the size of my ears,"

"…I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. Do you…want to talk about the nightmares?"

"…What's there to tell? It's the same dream every time…"

"What are they about?"

"…You…dying…"

"And how did I die?" The changeling pretended that his heart didn't do a back flip when the half demon announced that she had dreams about him. Maybe not the exact kind that he'd have preferred, but a dream of him it was.

"I kill you."

"…"

"Please don't be afraid…I would never hurt you,"

"I'm not afraid."

"You aren't?"

"I know you won't hurt me, Rae. I will never hurt you either…but why do _you _kill me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Isn't it a little strange to have the same dream over and over?"

"Nightmare," she corrected. "And believe me, I'd do anything to have a different one. I hate watching you die," she whispered breaking eye contact and playing with her fingers.

"Well I'm still here. And that means that those nightmares may haunt you in your mind, but in reality I'll always be here."

Raven heard the words but refused to let them sink in. She had been hurt in the past by Malchior's lying words. Even Goth got her to believe things, but she'd learned from her mistakes. Never again would she trust another man until he'd earned it.

She glanced up at the changeling's eyes and noticed violet circles beginning to form.

"You should get some sleep. We both should. You're already getting purple under the eyes."

"Purple is a beautiful color," he murmured extending his arm.

"Just like these eyes," he said placing his long, bony fingers against her cheek.

"W-What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Raven, why do you hide from everything?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I think you do," he muttered. To her slight discomfort the changeling began to lean in. Was he about to _kiss_ her? They were only friends…right?

Green lips gently brushed pale ones causing both of the teens' hearts to flutter. As he leaned closer in, she placed her hands against his chest and shoved gently.

"Beast Boy, we can't do this," she whispered, lost in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He said tearing his eyes away from amethyst. His hands hesitantly pulled away from her face and he sighed.

"Beast Boy, it's not your fault…I just don't want to get out of control…"

"I understand." He said. "I'd better get back to sleep. 'Night Raven." He said as he began to walk away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly that even his hearing barely picked it up.

"What's there to be sad about?" he whispered back turning to face her. "It was a beautiful kiss." The corners of his lips pulled up into Raven's favorite lopsided smile and then she melted beneath his gaze.

_It was, _she thought, putting her fingers to where their lips had met. Inside, for once in the longest time, her heart fluttered and her emotions screeched with joy.

**_r&r buddy ole pals :D_**


End file.
